I Thought Tonight Would Be Easy!
I Thought Tonight Would Be Easy! 'is the 10th episode of . Story Night 26 The Curaray tribe can be seen returning from their Tribal Council in silence as they set their torches down. The moment she has set her stuff down, Orlia rushes off into the jungle where she sits alone on the ground, breathing heavily. Back at camp, Lauwanda seems very upset, trying to hold back tears while she huddles by the fire. Martina comes to sit by her, apologizing for the vote. Lauwanda tells her it is okay, she is just shocked. Lauwanda asks to be left alone, and Martina obliges as Lauwanda goes to find Orlia to comfort each other. Martina sighs as she walks back to the shelter. Inside the shelter, the mood is more joyous as Kara hugs Everett with a grin on her face, thanking him profusely for saving her. Day 27 In the early morning of Day 27, Orlia can be seen sitting alone on the riverbank, staring out as the sun slowly rises over the verdant canopies of the jungle, deep in thought. Lauwanda approaches Orlia, and the two women hug tightly, comforting each other. Orlia then says they really need to focus on getting themselves back in the game, and discusses her idea for action. She wants to unite a diverse group of people to take down the group she feels are running the game: Everett and his closest allies. She wants to go big or go home, and Lauwanda agrees enthusiastically that they need to play hard to stay in. In the jungle some time later, Everett and Kinti can be seen walking together and discussing the state of the game. Kinti brings up the future of the game, and Everett agrees that they need to keep sticking together, saying he is very worried about turning into a major threat in the near future. Kinti agrees, and the two shake on it, saying they'll look out for each other until at least the finale, which they agree would be around the Final 5 or 6. Back at camp, Veldt can be seen sitting around the fire with Zachary and Enrique, the three men laughing their asses off as Veldt tells a story about how a drunk college version of himself ran onstage of a concert and got dragged out by security forces. Zachary grins as Veldt finishes the story. Veldt smiles as Zachary gives him a fist bump and Enrique begins to tell a story about his high school misadventures. By the riverbank, Mellorie and Mitzi can be seen sitting and chatting, this time getting more in depth about the game. Mellorie smiles at Mitzi as she talks. Mellorie explains that she feels like they are sideline players at the moment, and Mitzi tells her she knows how she feels, and thinks they need to start positioning themselves better. However, she also says she thinks now might not be the time to expose themselves. Day 28 The Curaray tribe can be seen entering a clearing in the jungle where they can see eleven boards of different colors with various holes in them. Su welcomes them, and asks them if they want to know what their reward is. Everyone energetically says yes, so Su tells them that the winner of this individual challenge will get to have a picnic at a stunning Ecuadorian waterfall with friends! This excites everyone, and then Su explains the challenge. The eleven castaways will compete individually. They must maneuver three balls up a wall with many different sized holes in it into the three slots at the top using pulleys. The first castaway to get all three of their balls in the slots will win Reward and get to bring three other castaways with them. Once the challenge is explained, the castaways get into position and the challenge starts. '''Highlights: *The castaways all begin the challenge rapidly, wanting to pull into a decisive lead. Some castaways struggle early, unable to get a hang of the challenge. Lauwanda and Mellorie particularly struggled, annoyed by their lack of skill with the challenge. *Meanwhile, four people pull into the lead, being the quickest to get a hang of the challenge. Zachary, Everett, Orlia, and Martina all begin to do very well at the challenge, getting their first balls in around the same time. However, Orlia begins to fall behind Zachary, Everett, and Martina as she takes longer to get her first ball in. *Those three pull away from the rest of the pack as they race to get their second ball. Everett struggles to get around the center of the board, where the biggest holes are, and Zachary and Martina extend their leads, neck and neck as they drop in their second balls. *With the contest firmly between Zachary and Martina, the two are sweating as they do their best to get their final ball to the top of the board. Martina's arms begin to shake from anxiety and tiredness, and she drops her ball halfway up. Groaning, she resets and watches as a relieved Zachary drops his third ball into the final slot, winning the challenge! Zachary celebrates wildly, excited to have won the challenge. There is a timeskip to when all of the tribe is back on the mat except for Zachary, who stands next to Su with his arm around Su's shoulders, grinning. Su tells him he gets to pick three people to come with him on the Reward, and instantly everyone is smiling at Zachary. He first picks Martina, telling her she did well in the challenge and deserves it. She smiles and hugs him. He then picks Everett, saying he was close too and should be rewarded as well. Everett high fives Zachary and gives him a bro hug. Then Zachary takes a moment to consider his third choice, but eventually says he is bringing Veldt with him, surprising a lot of people. Zachary, Martina, Everett, and Veldt are then told to head out in one direction to head to their stunning waterfall picnic, while the other seven members of the tribe are told to return to camp. As the four winners walk to their Reward, the camera zooms in on Zachary's grinning face. Zachary, Everett, Martina, and Veldt can be seen walking through a dense part of the jungle and then emerging into a clearing where a large, clear pool of water is found. A large, sparkling waterfall cascades about twenty feet into the pool, and by the side of the pool on a checkered red and white blanket is a picnic basket for them to enjoy. Martina smiles as she and the boys run into the water to enjoy it first. The four swim around the pool, which is only a couple feet deep at its deepest point, but is cool and clear and drinkable. They paddle around, splashing each other and cooling off in the blazing heat of the jungle. Eventually, they swim over to the waterfall, rinsing off in it and dancing around. Everett can be seen laughing as Veldt and Martina dance together under the waterfall, pretending to ballroom dance. Once everyone tires themselves out in the crystalline waterfall pool, they all dry off and open up the picnic basket, finding piles of sandwiches, chips, and cookies inside. They all dig in hungrily, telling jokes and filling up their stomachs, generally enjoying themselves. As they get up to return to camp, stuffed and satisfied, Veldt stuffs a couple extra sandwiches in his pockets. There is a timeskip back to the other seven castaways returning to camp after the challenge, all a little down after having lost the challenge. Mitzi and Mellorie go to the well to fill up everyone's canteens, and Orlia follows them, intent on talking to the two women. Mellorie and Mitzi are chatting quietly and filling up the canteens when Orlia approaches them. She tells them that she just wants to talk strategy quickly, and says that she thinks they are on the bottom of the Cuevitas and need to make a move soon. She says her vote and Lauwanda's vote are all theirs, and if they want to make a move they will do whatever they want to. Mellorie looks pretty interested as Orlia walks back to camp quickly as to make things not suspicious. Once Orlia is out of earshot, Mellorie turns to Mitzi and asks her what she thinks of it all. Mitzi sighs, and says she thinks its way too messy and they should just stick with voting out Orlia this round. She does say that if things come together and Orlia can get more votes, she would consider it. A while later, Zachary, Martina, Veldt, and Everett return from their Reward to the greetings of the rest of the tribe. Veldt grins and reveals he has smuggled a couple turkey sandwiches, which excites the other castaways who split them up and devour them hungrily. Kara smiles at Veldt and gives him a hug. Day 29 On the morning of Day 29, the eleven remaining castaways walk out to a wide swath of the river, with eleven puzzle tables set up on the side of the river they are currently on. Su welcomes them, and tells Mitzi she has to give Immunity back. Sighing, Mitzi unhooks the necklace herself and hands it to Su sadly, sighing as he hangs it back up and begins to explain the challenge. Each of the castaways will start out on one side of the riverbank, and then they will swim to the other side where they will find a bag of puzzle pieces. They must untie them and swim back to the original side of the bank, where they will use the pieces to build a puzzle of an anaconda. The first castaway to finish will win Immunity. Everyone gets in their spots, and then the challenge starts. '''Highlights:' *The castaways all start out hard, swimming quickly across the river. Lauwanda and Enrique immediately fall out of it, struggling far behind, while everyone else at least keeps up a respectable pace. Kara, Everett, Kinti, Zachary, and Mitzi all pull to the front on the swimming portion, with everyone else trying to keep up. *Most people eventually get to the bags, and begin untying them. The first person back in the water is Everett, followed by Zachary, Kara, Kinti, Mitzi, and surprisingly Orlia, who is pushing hard to win. *Things are pretty unchanged until it gets to the puzzle. Immediately, some people who are not puzzle masters like Veldt, Everett, and Kara fall out of it. Meanwhile, others who weren't the fastest swimmers, like Mellorie and Martina, begin to gain some steam. *However, about four people seem to be neck and neck for the win. Orlia, Mitzi, Zachary, and Kinti are all doing well on the puzzle after doing decently in the water. *Mitzi seems to almost throw the puzzle as she slows down, while the other three ratchet up the pace. Kinti and Zachary are desperate to beat Orlia, who is puzzling quickly as she thinks she will go home if she loses. *All three are very close, with only a couple pieces left. Zachary falls back, leaving Kinti and Orlia to duke it out. *Both women have two pieces left, and they move quickly to place them. However, Kinti grabs both at the same time and slams them onto the board at the same time, while Orlia moves one at a time. She screams for Su, who declares that Kinti has won Immunity! Screaming and jumping up and down, Kinti gives Su a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, stunning him, before he places the Immunity Necklace around her neck and congratulates her. He then says the other ten of them are vulnerable tonight, and one of them will become the third member of the jury. Orlia and Lauwanda are visibly upset at Orlia's loss, but Kinti is beaming as Kara and Veldt give her a hug. Challenges Reward= Individual Reward Challenge: Holey Hell The eleven castaways will compete individually. They must maneuver three balls up a wall with many different sized holes in it into the three slots at the top using pulleys. The first castaway to get all three of their balls in the slots will win Reward and get to bring three other castaways with them. Reward: Visit to a crystalline waterfall with a picnic Winner: Shared With: , , and . |-|Immunity= Individual Immunity Challenge: Swim And Snap Each of the castaways will start out on one side of the riverbank, and then they will swim to the other side where they will find a bag of puzzle pieces. They must untie them and swim back to the original side of the bank, where they will use the pieces to build a puzzle of an anaconda. The first castaway to finish will win Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Next Time On Survivor... Still in the Running Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador